


A Strange Tradition [Easter Special 2017]

by Sasi_In_Wonderland



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Comedy, Easter, Easter Egg Hunt, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 15:21:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10642608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasi_In_Wonderland/pseuds/Sasi_In_Wonderland
Summary: A small Easter Special Story :)I hope you like it :)





	

It was a warm, sunny morning in spring. Shay and Haytham were still sleeping in their cabins as Christopher Gist, Shays first mate ran excited around the Morrigan and yelled "WAKE UP, MATES!!". Shay woke up half and sighed deeply while he was clinging to his pillow to pull it over his head "Shit, Gist not again...." he mumbled. Haytham on the other side stood up immediately, fearing that some danger was incoming and went outside on deck to Christopher. "Goodmorning, Grandmaster" Gist greeted him cheerfully. Haytham looked a bit confused "What is going on here? Are we getting attacked or something?" he asked as he heard another voice "Yes, attacked by Christopher I guess." Shay said while joining them. "Goodmorning, Shay, i hope you slept well?" Gist asked. Shay shook his head "No unfortunately. But if there wouldn't be your yelling i would propably have slept out." Gist smiled. Haytham stared at Shay "Someone seems to be in a bad mood." he considered. "But i planned such funny stuff for today!" Gist announced. Haytham stared at him with a raised eyebrow "Funny stuff?" he asked him. "Oh come on Christopher, i am really not in the mood for things like this right now and Master Kenway surely isn't either." Shay said. "Wait a minute I will explain everything!" Gist said and disappeared into his cabin. A few minutes later he reappeared with two attached bunny ears on his hat. 

"Okay what is going on here?" Haytham looked confused. Shay looked shocked and kinda ashamed. "Hey it's Easter! Now go and find some eggs i just hid them. "Now you two will go out and search them!" Gist announced happily while giving both of them baskets. Haytham looked at Shay "Shall we..?" he asked. Shay raised his eyebrow surprised. He never knew that the Grandmaster would be up to some weird stuff. "If you want so..." he replied. "Did you never do this? Searching eggs for Easter?" Haytham asked Shay. "No i didn't... did you?" he asked while they were leaving the Morrigan to go on egg hunt. "Yes, I used to search eastereggs with my father....". "Oh..." Shay replied while they found the first eggs. "Gist always has such weird ideas..." Shay said. "I think it's a nice alternation and it's kinda good i guess..." Haytham said. Shay nodded. "HOW MANY DO WE NEED TO FIND?" Haytham yelled over to the Morrigan to Gist. "Six!!!" Gist yelled back. "Okay let's do this, who finds the most!" Shay grinned and rushed away to find the eggs. Haytham grinned back and did the same. An hour later they were back at the Morrigan. "Well, good job! You found all and you both found three eggs." "What a bummer.... no one wins..." Haytham mumbled." Suddenly in each of the two baskets two eggs were moving. "What's that?" Shay asked. "Obviously no Assassin" Haytham joked as two small chickens were slipping out of the eggs. "I guess you just became parents" Gist said cheerfully still with his bunnyears on. Shay blushed slightly. Haytham looked at the chickens "They look kinda cute..." he said. "You really have weird traditions..." Shay said and stroke with his finger over the head of the two chickens. 

~ The End ~


End file.
